


Летнее тепло

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Над головой раскидываются просторы чистого синего неба, а вокруг столбятся сочные колосья пшеницы, залитые солнечным светом. Максу хорошо. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует, как Роксана упирается лицом в его плечо.





	Летнее тепло

Над головой раскидываются просторы чистого синего неба, а вокруг столбятся сочные колосья пшеницы, залитые солнечным светом. Максу хорошо. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует, как Роксана упирается лицом в его плечо. Она сидит на коленях парня, обхватывая его бёдрами, и крепко-крепко обнимает. Он никогда ещё не ощущал себя так хорошо. Кажется, будто всё нереально. Будто это очередной сон, и если он обнимет в ответ девушку, сидящую на его коленях, она тут же испарится, словно мираж. Чтобы это проверить, он обхватывает её плечи руками и напряжённо смыкает зубы, ибо боится, что всё и впрямь нереально. Но она никуда не исчезает; он продолжает чувствовать её тепло.

— Здесь так хорошо, — её голос реален. Он ласкает слух. В летней тиши, находясь далеко-далеко от города, Макс понимает, что её голос звучит ещё прекрасней, хотя он наивно полагал, что больше быть прекрасней некуда.

Дуновение ветра треплет её густые волнистые волосы насыщенного рыжего цвета. Он любит их запах. Отстранившись, Макс смотрит в красивые глаза Роксаны и понимает, что сны и впрямь могут становиться реальностью. У него перехватывает дыхание от этого внезапного открытия.

Парень нежно прижимается к её мягким губам и чувствует, как она напрягается всем телом. Но он лишь прижимает девушку к себе ещё ближе, опуская руки на её талию. Роксана расслабляется в его объятиях и смущённо улыбается сквозь поцелуй, а Макс готов никогда не отпускать этот сокровенный момент. Девушка одета в летний белый сарафан, который ей так идёт. Макс углубляет их поцелуй, трепетно улавливая её тихий стон, и спускает руки ниже, на её бёдра. Платье приятное и мягкое на ощупь, парень проводит по нему ладонями, цепляясь пальцами за ткань, когда чувствует, что девушка прижимается к нему ещё сильней, чуть привстав на коленях. Макс не может передать, как сильно он наслаждается этим моментом. Он хочет утонуть в нём и без всяких сожалений захлебнуться этим тёплым чувством. Парень движется руками ещё ниже, к коленям Роксаны, где заканчивается платье, и запускает ладони под белую ткань, гладя внешнюю сторону её раздвинутых бёдер. Она снова издаёт тихий стон в его влажные губы и тут же слегка вздрагивает из-за чувства стыда, так как не смогла сдержать своё искреннее наслаждение. Настала очередь Макса улыбаться сквозь поцелуй. Он постепенно поднимает подол её белого платья выше, скользя по нежной коже ног, и девушка неосознанно делает движение вперёд, поддаваясь ему навстречу.

— Чёрт… — только и может выдохнуть Макс в её губы. Он чертовски ошеломлён реальностью происходящего.

Опомнившись, парень вдруг наклоняется назад и тянет Роксану за собой. Когда Макс ложится спиной на траву, девушка остаётся сидеть на нём, слегка растерянно и смущённо смотря на него сверху вниз. Её колени лежат по обе стороны от его туловища, а руки упираются о землю позади. Максу кажется, что это дурман. Всё реально и нереально одновременно. Он вновь бережно кладёт ладони на колени Роксаны и гладит её нежную кожу, ведя руками вверх. На лице девушки появляется румянец, и Макс замечает, как от сбившегося дыхания вздымается её грудь. Кажется, её голова вскружена ничуть не меньше, чем его. Парень даже в своих самых откровенных и долгих снах не чувствовал себя так. Он сглатывает, смотря прямо в глаза сидящей на нём девушки. Всё это — неописуемо, и Макс слышит бешеное биение своего собственного сердца. Он готов раствориться в этом мгновении прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, посреди колосьев пшеницы, лучезарного синего неба и летнего тепла. С ней.


End file.
